Hidden Intimacies Revealed
by mochamaker
Summary: Captain Benson orders Detective Sierra to take a vacation, an expense paid trip to Boston to enjoy the annual PRIDE festivities.   Jane and Maura are out enjoying each other and meet Sierra.  Will the evening end on a pleasurable note for the three women?


I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit.

Rated M

Intimacies Revealed: Chapter One-Vacation

My name is Sierra Taylor, and I'm a detective for the NYPD. I work under Captain Olivia Benson in the Special Victims division.

When I was introduced to Olivia, it was at a bar, and I didn't know that she was a cop or that she'd be my boss. If I had known it the time, then I wouldn't have let her and her lover entice me to follow them back to their home and have intimate relations with them.

It wasn't until the next morning, after I had exposed myself in every way possible to another person, that I was introduced to Captain Benson. I was shocked at first, but over the last year, I've learned to become friends with my commanding officer. And, I've put our night of passion behind me in order to do my job without any emotional interference. Or so I thought I had put it behind me. I guess I never bothered to look too closely at myself and only focused on the job. That is, until last week when my partner mentioned to me that it was way past time that I got off my ass and went out and enjoyed my paycheck, that I had been working non-stop for over three months. I brushed him off and went for coffee and a donut. And as I stood on the sidewalk in front of the café, chewing my huge bite of donut, I really looked at my reflection for the first time since last summer.

I looked like shit. Williams was right. I needed a vacation and bad. I finished my mid-morning snack and marched right back to the squad room, sat down at my desk and filled out my request for time off. I handed it to Captain Benson with nary a smile then left for the day. If she decided to deny it, then I'd just use the sick out of town aunt excuse.

As I boarded the train home, she called me.

"Taylor," I said.

"It's Olivia. I wanted to tell you to pack a bag and head to the airport tomorrow. Your flight is taken care of, and Alex and I want you to enjoy yourself."

"Uhm, what?" I answered in mild shock.

"That's an order. Pack a bag. Your flight leaves at nine in the morning for Boston, and your itinerary is all set up. Check your email when you get home. Have a good time, Sierra, and that's the end of this discussion." A click resounded in my ear as she hung up on me.

"Great," I muttered, accepting my fate. Captain Benson and I have had a rocky start since the beginning of her tenure last summer, but I like to think we've acclimated. She's still protective of her wife though, maybe she thinks that my affections for Alex still run deep. And she'd be right. There really is no one quite like Alex Cabot.

I got home from work and flipped on my computer. While it warmed up, I fixed a drink and slipped off my binding work clothes. Then I sat down and opened the email.

And spit my drink all over my monitor as I read the bold letters on the fifteen inch screen.

Captain Olivia Benson and her wife had booked me in the Mariott penthouse suite and given me a VIP pass to the annual Boston Gay/Lesbian PRIDE parade and events.

"Son of a bitch." Visions of dancing women fluttered through my brain as I remembered my last Pride festival right here in NY city. I had a blast, and it also happened to be my birthday as well as the day that I met Alex and Olivia. A day that will be forever branded into my memory. Then following day, I took a vow of celibacy after learning that my lover of the night before was to be my new boss. After almost dying of embarrassment, I vowed to avoid such situations again by keeping it in my pants. And now, I wasn't sure whether to be angry at the presumption that I would want to spend my time off in Boston or to be elated that they made the plans without my consent.

I was going to Boston tomorrow. I sighed and went to pack a bag, leaving my drink on my desk and my computer still open to the email. After I packed my bag, I printed the itinerary and closed down the computer, gulping the rest of my drink. "So much for my vow of celibicacy."

At precisely eight, I rolled out of my bed and threw on my baggiest clothes for traveling. I abhorred plane rides while outfitted in tight pants, and I could care less if anyone looked at me sideways because of my clothes. They can sit and spin on my pistol. I made coffeed and grabbed my bag. Then, I left my apartment for my big gay holiday in the home of the Sox baseball team. I'm a Yankees fan, so I slipped on one of my many hats with the logo on the bill to cover up my just-rolled-out-of bed hair. My bangs were sticking up in all directions and I looked like a college student again. Perfect for traveling on a plane because not many strangers engage youngsters in conversation.

The taxi ride to the airport took less time than expected, but I was still pressed for time to get to the boarding area. I put on my piss-off face and ran with my carry on as fast as I could. I reached the counter with minutes to spare. The attendant took my information and set me up with my pass and ticket.

I sighed and boarded the plane. The attendant in first class, which is where my ticket claimed I belonged, smiled at me and led me to my seat. I smiled at her and winked. "She's a cutie," I said under my breath and sat down, getting comfortable then fastening my seat belt.

My seat was by the window and I was the only one in my row.

The plane ride was uneventful, which was good for my stomach, but bad for my over-active brain. I was bored after three minutes in the air. Thankfully the ride was a short one and before too long, the cute attendant informed me that we were about to land and to get ready for it. I smiled at her again, letting my eyes travel down her body-she appeared to be curved in all the right places.

"Miss…" she asked, her voice soft and melodic.

"Taylor. Sierra Taylor," I answered, holding out my hand for her to shake, which she did, her fingers gently clasping mine.

"Annie," she said, smiling and pointing to her name tag.

"Yes, Annie. Lovely name."

She winked at me. "Well, we'll be landing soon." Then she stepped back. "Enjoy the festivities. I know I will."

My gaydar's correct again. "Ahh, thank you. Perhaps I will see you around."

"Oh, I hope so," she whispered over her shoulder, giving me one last playful look before tending to other passengers.

I sat up and adjusted my bunched up shirt and tipped down hat. The clouds outside my window grew thicker as the plane descended. The Boston skyline appeared as we flew in and then landed. I headed out of the airport, glancing around and identifying more than a few gay couples as they mingled about the area, an excited energy buzzing around them. I smirked as I flagged a taxi, then muttered, "damn you, Benson. And your gorgeous, intelligent wife." As I checked in to my hotel, I noticed more than a few same-sex couples, and their single friends. I caught the eyes of more than a few women as I pranced behind the bellhop. "I'm in a candy store." The bellhop turned and gave me a wide eyed stare. "What?"

"Nothing, ma'am," he murmured then shut up.

I took my bag from him and opened the door to my suite, giving him a tip and a glare. He ran off without a backward glance. I stepped into my room and looked around in wonder. My bag fell from my fingers as I took in the view, the room was huge. I went to every room, inspecting all the furniture and the plush carpet. I laughed as I bounced on the King sized bed. Then my stomach growled. So, I changed clothes and went in search of dinner. My itinerary also provided restaurants within walking distance of my room and would be within an acceptable price range. I chose a bar and grill, one that promoted the LGBT community and boasted a fine selection of beer as well as wine, figuring that I could get a drink, eat something than watch all the people fluttering about. And if I ended up drunk, then I could just stumble back to my room and pass out.

The bar was packed, every table taken, but the bar was practically empty. I headed for the bar, and took a seat at the end where I could face the door as well as watch the bartender work. I caught the eye of the bartender, an androgynous brunette with a crew cut, and ordered a domestic beer and a set of hot wings. I wanted the contrasting taste of cold beer and hot sauce on my tongue for the start of my gay holiday.

As my beer arrived, I pulled out my cell phone. I took a sip of my beer and dialed.

"Cabot," the voice on the other end said.

"Hey, Alex." I swallowed the beer then said, "it's Sierra."

"Detective Taylor, what can I do for you?"

"For starters, you can tell me why your wife sent me to Boston. I mean, what am I supposed to do with my Yankee hats?"

"Wear one and say your from New York. You'll attract more ladies if you do."

"And tomatoes in the face. Red Sox fans hate the Yankees, Alex."

"Have you been beaned in the face yet? I know you're wearing one of your Yankee hats right now, and I bet your in a sports bar too if the background noise is any indication."

"Uh," I stammered. "That's beside the point."

"Not exactly, hon. The holiday was my idea. I care about you and see how stressed you've been lately. Liv and I just want you to have a good time. Really. And the Red Sox are playing the Yankees in Boston. Liv suggested that I get you the tickets to help soften the shock of an all expense paid holiday."

"Thank you, Alex. Thank your wife for me too will you?"

"Of course. Bye." Then she hung up. I slipped my phone in my pocket and sipped more of my beer.

"Your lady send you out without her?" The bartender asked, setting down my hot wings.

"Naw. My boss and her wife sent me here to enjoy the Pride festivities." I reached for a wing and bit in. "They seem to be under the impression that I need to get laid." I shrugged and swallowed down the last of my beer in a big gulp. "whew, these are hot."

"That's why we call them sizzlers. The name's Jenny." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Sierra," I shook her big hand, expecting her to give me a death grip, but her fingers were gentle as the shook my hand.

She held my hand for a minute longer then necessary, then said, "so, Sierra… your friends think you need some action and they think you'll get it here."

"That's what they said." I chewed on another wing. "They even booked me into a suite and set me up with the Sox versus the Yankees ticket tomorrow."

"Wow. You've got some nice friends. Say, I'll tell ya what. This here bar," she slapped the bar surface, "is one of the few in the downtown area that support the LGBT community and the festivities. You just enjoy your beer, relax a little bit and I'll introduce you to my friends when they get here. I think you'll like them."

"OH, what makes you think so?" I asked, setting my fresh beer down and giving her my full attention.

"Jane is one of a kind. A fabulous lady and a wonderful cop too." Jenny whispered, looking around then leaning closer to me. "And don't you be denying that you ain't a cop. I see the way you keep glancing at the door. Plus, she's a helluva Sox fan too."

"Hmm. Can't wait to meet her." Just as I lifted my second to last wing, a commotion by the door broke out and I dropped it and looked over.

"Hey Rizz," Jenny shouted. "Beat up anyone today?"

"Hey Forrest," a deep voice burred back. Then the crowd by the door parted and I saw the most beautiful woman standing there like she owned the place. "Got any chocolates?" she asked, approaching the bar and a slow saunter, reminiscent of a predator checking for any intruding prey.

"For you, a whole box," Jenny laughed. "Come on over here and grab a beer."

"Mmm, a whole box. Yum," Rizz said, glancing from Jenny to me then down at the bar stool between my legs. "That's my seat." Jenny placed a beer on the counter.

"For today, Janie, you can sit elsewhere. Jane Rizzoli, this is Sierra." Jenny grabbed a glass and started pouring a beer for Jane without even bothering to ask which kind. I quickly deduced that they must be very good friends. Maybe even past lovers.

"But, that's my seat, Jenny, and you know…" she growled. "I don't share."

There's history between them and I should get out before I once again, stick my foot where it doesn't belong. "Fine. I should be going anyways." I stood up, grabbing my wallet from my pants.

"Jane Rizzoli, you stop acting like you're five," a high pitched female voice squeaked from behind us. I turned and looked at the owner of such a voice. I stared into flaming green eyes that met mine without hesitation. Then they turned at glared at the growling woman next to me. "You sit down and act like the adult you claim to be."

"Hey, I was just…" Jane said, but stopped when Maura stepped up and grabbed her head, tugging it down for a kiss.

"Oh, well," I stammered, sitting back down as my legs started to shake. I watched the two beautiful women kissing and reached for my beer. "Jenny… another," I squeaked, watching the green-eyed woman deepen the kiss.

"Sure thing," she answered, smirking as the two women continued kissing, oblivious to any watching patrons. "You look a little hot under the collar."

"You have no idea," I murmured, shifting position on my stool. The tingles of desire were igniting my crotch, making my muscles tense and shake. Hot under the collar was indeed an understatement.

"Didn't I tell you to play nice," the green-eyed woman cooed to her lover, pulling away from their intense embrace.

"I was." Jane sat down on the stool beside me, glaring over at me as I took my fresh beer from Jenny. "She started it."

"That is a lie. I heard you growling from the door. Didn't Jenny tell you last time you punched somebody that you have to share your seat with others once in a while. It's the first day of Pride, and the place is packed."

"I know. I know." Jane sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Apologize to her not to me." The green eyed woman turned toward me, and met my eyes once again. "After you introduce yourself." She held out her hand to me. "I'm Maura Isles."

I took her hand and shook it firmly, glancing down at her glistening lips. "Sierra Taylor. I'm from New York." I watched her eyes widen and then gleam.

"New York. I bet you're a Yankees fan," Maura said, looking up at my hat and smiling.

"For a New Yorker, is there any other way to be?" I smiled back. "Are you from Boston?"

"No. I'm a born and bred New Yorker. I moved here last year for work," Maura looked back at Jane with a fond expression, then back to me.

"And what do you do? Jenny already spilled about your girlfriend's profession." I glared back at Jane.

"I'm a medical examiner."

"Doctor Death, huh?" I muttered. "I bet that makes you a popular woman amongst the Boston Police Department."

"Not really. Other than Jane and Jenny, my social interactions are limited."

"Well, Maura Isles.,. I would like to get to know you better, and increase your social interaction quota." I glanced over at Jane then back to Maura. "Let's have a drink and get to know each other better. And Jane is invited too." I winked at her.

"Gee, thanks," Jane murmured, then turned and met my gaze. "I'm guessing that Jenny here has been filling your ears with lies about me, so I'll tell you what. We'll have a drink and I'll let you tell me about yourself, then if I still like you, I'll let you stay and play with us. How about that?" She lifted her beer glass and nodded at the tipped glass, indicating to me to do the same. I raised mine and clinked it against hers.

"Sounds like a plan to me… and please call me Sierra."

"Only if you call me Jane."

"And I'll call you both idiots," Jenny burred then walked away, rolling her eyes at us.


End file.
